Vánoční překvapení
by kavarnistka
Summary: Hele lidi, prostě je to příběh o Kuramovi a Hieim takže čekejte shounen ai. Co víc byste chtěli vědět?


Konnichi wa, minna-san! Další povídka je tady (i když si stejně myslim, že tady o mě nikdo neví). Tentokrát zase shounen ai (KxH). Psala jsem to až do 2 do rána a začínala jsem bez nápadu. Myslim však, že se to povedlo. No, posuďte sami. A napište, co si o tom myslíte. A veselé vánoce všem.

,No tak, Hiei. Co ti to udělá?"

,Ne. Víš, že všechny večírky, oslavy i ty hloupý lidský svátky nesnášim."

,Já věděl, že ten skrček nebude chtít přijít," ozval se Kuwabara.

,Řekni to znova!" Hiei mezitím vytáhl katanu a namířil jí na oranžovovlasého mladíka.

,Hiei, vážně si to nerozmyslíš? Vánoce jsou jedny z nejdůležitějších lidských svátků," zkoušel to Kurama.

,Nepřemlouvej mě, liško. Vždyť ani ty tam nejdeš."

,Hej, Kuramo, proč vlastně nejdeš?" nasadil zvědavý výraz Kuwabara.

,Rodiče se Shuichim odjeli na svátky k babičce. Musím hlídat dům," omlouval se Kurama.

,Hiei?" otočil se k němu znovu Yusuke. ,Víš, že tam bude i Koenma, Botan, Yukina..."

,Yukina? Vážně? Juchůů!" rozveselil se Kuwabara. Hiei po něm střelil velice nevlídným pohledem, čemuž se Kurama uchechtl. ,Musím jí něco koupit. Myslíte, že by se jí líbily třeba náušnice? Co třeba náramek? Nebo prstýnek? ..." Kuwabara se tak ponořil do snění, že si nevšiml odcházejícího Hieiho.

Ding dang dong. (to je zvonek )

Kuramovi se na tváři mihl úsměv, když se zvedal z gauče.

,Yo Kurama! Jen jsme ti přišli dát dárky," řekl Yusuke. Na hlavě měl nakřivo nasazenou ježíškovskou čepici stejně jako Kuwabara a oba měli v rukou neuměle zabalené balíčky. ,Ostatní se staví zítra a hned potom odjíždíme všichni na hory."

,Tak si to užijte," usmál se na ně Kurama, vzal si od chlapců dárky a předal jim jiné dva balíčky krásně zabalené ve vánočním papíře s kvítky růží a ovázané zelenou stužkou.

Yusuke s Kuwabarou poděkovali a navzájem si s Kuramou popřáli veselé Vánoce. Kurama za nimi zavřel dveře a zamířil zpět do obýváku.

,Vážně na tom stromě musej bejt ty kulatý nesmysly?"

,Tomu se říká vánoční stromek a to kulaté, to jsou ozdoby, Hiei," usmál se Kurama na nově příchozího. ,Myslel jsem si, že přijdeš."

,Hn," poznamenal Hiei a slezl z okenního parapetu. ,Máš mě nějak moc přečtenýho."

Přešel ke Kuramovi a odněkud ze svého pláště vytáhl malý balíček, který červenovlasému mladíkovi předal. Kurama s znovu zářivě usmál a sklonil se, aby Hieiho políbil. Jen jemně, téměř nevinně. Hieimu to však zřejmě nestačilo a tak si přitáhl Kuramu blíž a všechny polibky mu vrátil s jistou dávkou vášně, kterou zelenooký chlapec do těch svých nezahrnul. Kurama ho nechal, když ale cítil, že i jeho začíná chtíč přemáhat, ovládl se a od Hieiho se trochu odtáhl.

,Nějaký nedočkavý, ne?" škádlil ohnivého démona s úsměvem.

Hiei se ušklíbl.

,Tak rozbal ten dárek a už nezdržuj, liško."

,Ale no tak, Hiei, jsou Vánoce. Usměj se trochu."

Kurama se poté soustředil na balíček, který měl v rukou. Lehce přejel prsty po mizerně zavázané stužce a sám pro sebe se znovu usmál. Kvůli četným uzlíkům bylo téměř nemožné ji rozvázat, takže na řadu přišla hrubá síla. Odložil zbytky oné stužky na stranu a zaměřil se na balicí papír. Ten už šel dolů hladce, takže mu v dlani zůstala malinká krabička. Mrknul na Hieiho, který zkoumal cukroví v misce na stolku, a znovu se soustředil na krabičku. Byla to taková ta, co ji dostanete ve zlatnictví, na šperky. Kurama ji otevřel a podíval se na její obsah. Po tváři se mu rozlil úsměv.

,Nemusíš se tlemit jak idiot," poznamenal s plnou pusou Hiei. Kurama si nenechal zkazit náladu Hieiho příkrostí. Vysypal si obsah krabičky do dlaně. Byl to stříbrný řetízek na jehož konci byl přívěšek ve tvaru dráčka s plameny. Oko dráčka bylo z nějakého rudočerného kamene, a když Kurama přívěskem pohnul, zdálo se, že dráček mrká. Kurama nemohl uvěřit, že Hiei pro něj koupil něco tak krásného - pro něj! Ano, věděl, že ho ohnivý youkai miluje, ale nečekal, že se Hiei podřídí lidským tradicím a k Vánocům mu něco koupí. Jako by to ani nebyl ten bezcitný a ke všem chladný démon. Kurama měl to štěstí, že poznal i druhou stranu malého ohnivce, tu, která byla milá, laskavá, ale hlavně zranitelná - proto ji Hiei neukazoval světu. Stále však bylo těžké si na to zvyknout.

,Jestli se ti nelíbí, můžu ho vrátit," ozval se youkai, který si Kuramovo mlčení špatně vyložil.

,Ne ne, je perfektní. Jen - jsem překvapený, víš." Kurama stále převracel přívěšek v ruce a pozoroval účinek změny úhlu dopadu světla na něj.

,Jsem rád, že se ti líbí," zamumlal Hiei, zatímco si odkládal plášť a katanu na křeslo.

,Taky pro tebe něco mám," vzpomněl si Kurama. Přešel ke stromečku, sehnul se a ze země sebral obálku převázanou zelenou stuhou. Hiei se na Kuramu tázavě zadíval, ten však zavrtěl hlavou a obálku mu podal. Zatímco ji Hiei zběžně prohlédl, zapnul si červenovlasý mladík řetízek okolo krku a jemně po něm přejížděl bříšky prstů. Hiei nedočkavě roztrhl obálku a nechal její obsah vypadnout ven. Malý kovový předmět se zaleskl než ho Hiei zachytil. Prohlédl si ho. Byl to klíč. Jen obyčejný klíč bez kroužku, bez visačky. Hiei zmateně pohlédl na usmívajícího se Kuramu. Než se však stačil zeptat, promluvil Kurama.

,Mám pro tebe překvapení. Ale nejdřív..." v rukou se mu objevil černý šátek,,si musíš tímhle zavázat oči. A žádný podvádění."

,Liško, jestli si myslíš, že - "

,Nebude překvapení," varoval Kurama, jeho oči se však dál usmívaly. Hiei nad tím chvíli přemýšlel, vypadalo to však docela jasně.

,Dobře," souhlasil tedy, přišel si pro šátek a zavázal si oči.

,Fajn. A teď..." chytil youkaiovu ruku a vedl ho pokojem k venkovním dveřím. Hiei nejdřív šel velmi zdráhavě, pak ale tmě okolo sebe uvykl. Venku se zastavili, a zatímco Kurama zamykal dům, Hiei v ruce převracel neviděný klíč. Od čeho asi byl?

Společně se pak ruku v ruce vydali nočními ulicemi. Jelikož Hiei neviděl a Jagan nepoužil, brzy ztratil ponětí o tom, kde je. Prostě se nechal vést Kuramou.

Zanedlouho dorazili na místo určení a Hiei si směl šátek sundat. Několikrát zamrkal, než si jeho oči přizpůsobily světlu. Stáli před malým domkem blízko lesa, docela dost vzdáleném od ostatních domů. Hiei se na Kuramu trochu nechápavě podíval.

,Co -" začal, ale pak ho to napadlo. Zavřel ústa, nechal otázku nedokončenou a vydal se ke dveřím. Vytáhl klíč a trochu bojácně ho zkusil zastrčit do zámku. Zapadl jako ulitý. Otočil jím po směru hodinových ručiček a strčil do dveří. Otevřely se do tmavé chodby. Z jedněch otevřených dveří však do oné chodby pronikala troška světla. Hiei vešel, vůně růží a smůly ho udeřila do nosu a on se ohlédl na červenovlasého mladíka. Ten mu naznačil, aby šel dál, a tak youkai tedy šel. Před dveřmi, za nimiž bylo světlo se zastavil. Vzal za kliku, otevřel a vešel. Místnost byla ve skutečnosti obývací pokoj, v levé části byl krb, v pravé rozsvícený vánoční stromek. Nad krbem visel transparent s nápisem Vítej doma, Hiei. Ohnivý démon si to všechno prohlížel a pak znovu pohlédl na Kuramu.

,Tohle - to je ...?"

,Náš domov, Hiei," doplnil youkaiovu otázku smaragdooký mladík.

,Náš... domov." Hiei si ta slova vychutnával. Poté přešel ke Kuramovi a objal ho. Nedokázal vyjádřit, co cítí - aspoň slovy ne. Bylo toho na něj příliš. Jeho první a jediná láska, jeho přítel a partner, _jeho _Kurama, mu daroval něco, co celý život neměl. Daroval mu domov.

Hiei Kuramu políbil a pak si položil hlavu na chlapcovo rameno.

,Děkuju," řekl, zavřel rubínové oči a usmál se.

owari


End file.
